Ils suffisaient d'être triste
by La potterhead
Summary: La mort est monnaie courante, durant la 1 guerre. C'est ce qu'on lui disait pour la consoler. Pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas sa faute à elle, si ils n'étaient plus. Mais personne n'a réussi mieux que lui. Alors, lorsque se fut son tour, elle fut la, pour lui. Et ce, pour toujours.


Il y eu ce terrible jour où elle apprit leur mort.

Il y eu ce terrible jour où sa sœur l'abandonna définitivement.

Il y eu ce terrible jour où ses cheveux perdirent de leur éclats. Ce jour où ses yeux s'assombrirent. Ce jour où sa voix ne se fit plus entendre de quiconque, où son rire cessa de résonner.

Il y eu ce terrible jour où elle cessa d'exister. Ou elle ne fut plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Et il en voulait terriblement à ce jour. Ce jour là, on lui avait prit celle qu'il aimait.

Un matin, il s'approcha d'elle. Il ne put que remarquer ses yeux, rouges d'avoir trop pleurés, et ses cernes, pour ne pas avoir assez dormis. Alors il l'a prit dans ses bras. Et elle ne le repoussa pas, pour une fois, mais elle ne répondit pas à son étreinte pour autant. Mais il n'y fit guère attention, il était la pour elle, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et elle le savait, elle l'avait compris dans sa gestuelle. Alors elle se laissa aller. Elle pleura contre ce torche chaud et rassurant. Et il lui prodiguait des caresses douces et réconfortantes dans le dos.

ils en firent leur rituel. Chaque matin, ils se levaient avant tout le monde et se retrouvaient dans leur salle communes. Lui la prenait dans ses bras, et elle y pleurait toute sa peine contenue depuis la veille, sans jamais lui rendre son étreinte. Mais il ne s'en formalisait jamais, se disant qu'un jour peut-être, à son tour, elle le prendrait dans ses bras. Ils se séparaient ensuite et reprenaient leurs activités habituelles, comme s'il ne s'étaient rien passé, à quelque détails près. Elle avait réappris à sourire, gardant sa douleur pour le lendemain. Mais pour lui, ce fait était la plus belle récompense du monde, pour tous ses efforts.

Puis un matin, il ne vint jamais. Elle avait beau patienter, il ne daignait pas se montrer. Elle cessa alors de l'attendre, et elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, seule, faisant de son mieux pour cacher la tristesse grandissante qui la prenait à la gorge, et se resserrait comme un étau.

Elle lut la Gazette du Sorcier, et elle vit. Et elle se souvint. Elle ce souvint de ce terrible jour, et elle comprit ce qu'il ressentait, le désarroi dans lequel il se trouvait.

elle se leva, ignorant les interrogations de ses amies, et elle arpentât le château, de long en large, à sa recherche.

Elle le trouva là, dans une petite pièce, sombre et abandonnée, front contre mur, en larme. Elle s'approcha doucement et, pour la première fois depuis un an, elle passa ses bras frêle autour de sa taille. Il se retourna, nichant son visage au creux de son cou, et la prit dans ses bras à son tour.

Il lui avait permis d'oublier, et maintenant, elle lui permettait d'oublier.

Tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient dans cette pièce. Là, ils se racontaient leur souvenir, devenant mélancolique. Parlaient, quand l'envie leur en prenait. Rigolaient, quand ils étaient d'humeur. Parfois ils pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et cela les permettaient de se sentir mieux.

Quelque fois, ils s'installaient dans un vieux fauteuil et observaient un point fixe et invisible, sans rien dire, appréciant tout simplement la présence de l'autre.

Dans cette pièce, ils gardaient leur sercets, qui resteraient à l'intérieur à tous jamais.

Dans cette pièce, à l'abri de tous, James aimait Lily.

Et Lily aimait James.

Et ce, jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

NDA:

Bon, je l'ai écrite un soir, ou j'étais carrément déprimée, et cette fic m'ai venue comme ça.

C'est un style d'écriture différent de d'habitude, car il y a aucun dialogue, mais j'avoue que j'aime bien quand même.

Je sais, elle est courte, mais je trouve qu'elle est très bien tout de même.

Avez-vous trouvez les deux personnages dès le début ou vous avez comprit qui c'était que quand j'ai donné les noms?

Bizzz et amour sur vous :3


End file.
